The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a gate-all-around structure and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
As a scaling technique for increasing the density of semiconductor devices, a gate-all-around structure has been suggested. In the gate-all-around structure, a nanowire-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate, and a gate is formed to surround the silicon body.
The gate-all-around structure can be easily scaled because it uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel. In addition, the current control capability can be improved without the need to increase the length of the gate. Moreover, it is possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage.